


WħȺŧ's Mɨnɇ Ɨs Mɨnɇ

by Lexsssu



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Reader, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Re-upload, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: In which you are the most powerful member of Ainz Ooal Gown and essentially YGGDRASIL, have abandonment issues and are the one left behind at Nazarick during the game's shutdown instead of Momonga.You thought that you were already possessive before, but being an actual dragon that lives to hoard and protect everything that it deems as yours made you realize that for dragonkin, being possessive is what made you who you are. To love and care for something is one of the greatest gifts in the world, but to protect them is the greatest honor.The rest of the world can burn for all you cared, but if they touched even a single hair on them...there will be hell to pay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been previous readers of this particular fic, please head on over [here](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/185748513326/to-give-a-basic-summary-of-what-happened-to-all-my) for my full explanation as to why this fic along with all my other fics had disappeared for some time.
> 
> To the new readers, welcome to my humble lil fic and I hope you all enjoy this somewhat wild ride~

“So this is the end, isn’t it Momo-chan? I honestly can’t believe that everything we’ve built up together with all the others will be gone forever after tonight...I’m conflicted as to whether or not I should be drowning in my sorrows or outraged that all the blood, sweat, and tears we’ve poured into this game will be all for naught”

“I have to agree with you, Lucifiel. Even though all the others have moved on, I still would have preferred Nazarick to still be standing strong even in their absence. For this place, this guild which we have all bled for to protect, to carry on...”

Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the top guilds in the most popular DMMORPG, YGGDRASIL that was notorious for the most difficult dungeon that no one has ever been able to conquer, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and its possession of the most world items. Its members were comprised of heteromorphic races only, a requirement of the guild which they strictly enforced.

Of its 41 members, only 2 had stayed until the very end.

All the other guildmembers had steadily left the world of YGGDRASIL and Nazarick one by one, leaving only their guildmaster and his right-hand man to care for the tomb.

In another world Momonga had been the only one to stay with Nazarick until the very end, but this was not that world. Momonga is not the main character of this story, because Satoru Suzuki cannot afford to stay until the shutdown.

However, Luci Fiel the Fallen One can and will.

The fell dragon had been there when the guild was first created as one of the Original Nine and gods be damned if she wouldn’t be one of the last to leave.

“I’m so sorry I can’t stay until the shutdown. If I haven’t gotten sick and had to take those days off then I wouldn’t have to catch up on so much work”

Had your avatars been capable of making facial expressions then you’d have sent the lich a sympathetic smile. Sadly, all you were capable of was sending emoticons to one another.

“It’s alright Momo-chan. I’m already more than grateful that you’re even here now despite having so much work. Don’t forget to take care of yourself and rest, okay? We don’t want you getting sick again”

Despite not having met outside of the game, you considered Suzuki Satoru one of your closest, if not your closest friend both in-game and in real life. You’d think that after 12 years of playing together and becoming close that you’d both finally deign to meet each other, but neither of you had felt the need to do so. Why would you when the world of YGGDRASIL was already better than any place in reality? A place where you could all leave your mundane lives and actually do something great and be someone?

It’s no surprise that you did harbor a smidge of affection that surpassed the kind friends would have for each other for Suzuki. You couldn’t call it love, not yet but it could get there given time. How could you not start falling for your friend when he’d been with you from the early days of the game and is still you even now when all the others had abandoned Nazarick? Had abandoned Ainz Ooal Gown? Had abandoned...you?

As much as you appreciated Suzuki’s loyalty and wanted him to stay with you however, the last thing you wanted was for him to suddenly keel over while working because he’d spent another late night playing. It was ironic how he worried so much about you and everyone else and yet failed to monitor and care for himself. Which is why you’d appointed yourself as his caretaker of sorts, reminding him to eat, sleep, rest, and just generally take care of himself because god knows that he’s incompetent with that.

“Thank you again for those amazing 12 years, Lucifiel. YGGDRASIL wouldn’t have been as fun and Ainz Ooal Gown wouldn’t have been as great without you, I hope you know that...”

For once, you were thankful that the game couldn’t emulate emotions at all or else Momonga would have noticed your clear embarrassment at his words.

“...If you ever have time...would you perhaps like to meet up some time? In real life, I mean. It’s almost embarrassing how we’ve known each other for so long, but never met each other outside the game hahaha...”

“Be still, my heart” You repeated in your head as you floundered to answer him immediately, knowing how precious time was as of the moment. “O-Of course I would love to, Momo-chan! You don’t even have to ask!”

A smiling emoji was sent your way by the elder lich.

“Then let’s make plans through email later. Anyhow, I have to go now. It was great playing with you, Lucifiel. Let’s make sure that next time we meet it will be in real life”

With that, the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown logged out for the last time.

“Thank you for all your hard work, Suzuki-kun”

Your words were met with silence, making you realize that you were truly the last of your guild to stay.

Anger, resentment, and sorrow bubbled within you as you tried not to think badly of any of your former guild mates, but it was difficult when you know they all willingly left Nazarick. They all chose their respective mundane and perhaps even mediocre lives instead.

Unwilling to let your last minutes in YGGDRASIL be spent resenting the people you’d once proudly called your teammates, you opted to get out of your seat and out of the conference room.

However, the glinting staff of Ainz Ooal Gown caught your eye as you were about to exit. The golden snakes at the top with their jewels glinted in the light, seemingly urging you to wield the mighty scepter.

As the last of the 41, you felt it was only right of you to take the staff for you own seeing as after midnight Nazarick would be no more. You were a part of the original nine and the right-hand of the guildmaster as well so if anyone had the right to wield it then it could only be you.

“You’re too beautiful to be left all alone here. Even just for this first and last time...you will be mine and mine alone”

While you accepted the fact that the staff was the culmination of the efforts of every member of the guild, you honestly thought that it was a waste to simply hide the staff and not let anyone use it. What’s the point of creating one of the most powerful weapons in YGGDRASIL when you weren’t even going to use it?

Although you couldn’t really feel the staff, you felt complete as you sauntered out of the room with it in your hands. The familiar halls of Nazarick greeted you on your way to the throne room, the chandeliers bathed everything in an almost eerie glow yet you felt completely at home.

Passing by the head butler and Pleiades, you had no second thoughts about moving them from their positions as they guarded the entrance to the throne room having them follow you inside. Nor did you think about the reactions and complains the others might have, knowing that you did as you pleased without consulting them first. You had no qualms about changing Albedo’s settings and removing the last line of code and adding something else. As far as you were concerned, they lost the right to care about the happenings within the guild when they decided to abandon it.

As you sat on obsidian throne with the NPCs kneeling before you, it was then that you felt truly abandoned by the ones you would entrust your life to.

That old saying was right.

It was lonely at the top.

23:59:55

Maybe after this you should try out that new DMMORPG everyone’s crazy about these days?

23:59:56

Perhaps you could even talk Suzuki into playing it with you!

23:59:57

Even if all the others are gone...at least Suzuki is still there and he wouldn’t leave you...right?

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

.

.

.

.

.

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

“What the hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ashurbanipal, the great library of Nazarick which contained the vast amount of knowledge that had been accumulated by the Supreme Beings themselves for years was divided into three major corners: The Corner of Wisdom, The Corner of Knowledge, and The Corner of Magic.

Within the corner of knowledge laid the most sacred books of all:  ** _The origins of the Supreme Beings_**.

These sacred texts were the most precious books within the library as they detailed how their creators came to be. Of all these tomes, the most valuable were those of the  **Original Nine**.

Titus Annaeus Secundus, the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal knew of these priceless treasures which only the higher ranked denizens of Nazarick knew of simply because it was his duty to oversee the great library. Despite his rank however, he himself had never read these sacred texts. No one other than the other Supreme Beings were privy to the information that was their respective origins.

The mere thought of knowing how their masters came to be would send him salivating at the mouth had he been a living creature and not of the undead race. Yet he also accepted that none of them deserved to know those precious secrets unless they were given permission to peruse and study these books.

Of the Original Nine, it was the story of Luci Fiel which he yearned to read the most. For what kind of scholar wouldn’t covet the knowledge of how the greatest being in Nazarick came to be?

It was with a heavy heart that the chief librarian could only stare longingly at the annals of the Supreme Beings, wishing and hoping to be able to peruse them even once in his existence if only to be able to better proclaim and spread their greatness. Until that time came, he will continue to protect these precious treasures with his life.

* * *

 Why were you still in Nazarick when the game should have been shut down as scheduled by now?

Did the game developers decide to push back the shut down time or even decided not to go through with it altogether?

If that were the case however, shouldn’t they have sent an announcement by now about the delay or cancellation? You were so confused.

“What’s going through those stupid devs’ minds this time? First they announce YGDRASSIL’s shutdown then they pull this kind of stunt as if they haven’t caused enough trouble for everyone already...”

Sighing internally, you ran a hand through your hair in frustration. Tousling the downy ivory locks and causing several strands to escape from their confinement—

Wait a minute...

.

.

.

.

.

HAIR?! You actually felt your hair in-game?! Truly your in-game hair was so much more softer and smoother than what you could ever achieve in real life that it was almost downright criminal! Now that you thought about it, what if it wasn’t just hair that could now be actually felt?

Your hands immediately flew to your face, taking note of how soft and warm the skin felt. Actually, the warmth of your skin was frankly disconcerting because it was almost  **TOO HOT** to the touch. However, you weren’t a human so the new sensation didn’t bother you much.

Concealed by the curtain of flowing snowy hair was a pair of pointed ears, not as large or long as those of the elvish or demonic race however. Despite how delicate your skin looked, nothing would be able to pierce or even scratch it besides weapons crafted in the flames of Hel or the very heart of Jotunheim. Reptilian eyes shone like molten gold, causing those who were to stare straight into it to be paralyzed by fear or awe.

“Are they fucking shitting us?!?! They announce a shutdown when all they were gonna do is make it more realistic?!?!”

Normally you would have let such a blunder pass and just continued to enjoy the game in peace, because it apparently wasn’t going to be shutdown anymore.

That was not the case this time though.

You saw red.

The heat of your skin seemed to spread throughout your body but was mainly centered in your chest. It was as if a ball of pure fire was forming within you, fueled by the anger you felt at the deceit that almost cost you Nazarick.

You wanted to  **BURN** them.

You wanted to see their weak human forms crumple as the fires of Muspelheim ravaged their bodies.

Eating away at their skin and turning their bones to ash.

You wanted to—

“Is something troubling you, Lady Lucifiel?”

_What the fuck_

“Has someone displeased you? I implore you to reveal their names so that we may give them a fitting end for their crimes against you”

You were sure that Momonga had already left minutes ago and that none of your other guildmates had logged on before the supposed shutdown. Additionally, you were pretty sure that you haven’t gone off the deep end yet at the very least...

So who was speaking to you then?

Craning your neck to the right, gold met gold as you locked gazes with the Overseer of the Floor Guardians and the Guardian of the Throne Room, Albedo. What should have been just a neutral expression on her beautiful face was instead one of concern and righteous fury.

“Lady Lucifiel?”

_Holy shit, she talked_

If this was the extent of the upgrades the developers had implemented on YGGDRASSIL then perhaps you could somewhat forgive them for tricking all of you into thinking that the game was going to end.

But first you had to log out and email Suzuki about the news so that as soon as he’s free, you both could explore all the new features in the game together. Merely the thought of being able to spend more time with your dear friend brought a fanged grin to your face.

With happiness burning like a large flame within your heart once more, you made a move to open the menu and log out, oblivious to the concerned glances of the overseer, head butler, and battle maids at your unresponsiveness.

When the first attempt to open the menu didn’t work, you thought little of it as nothing more than the game lagging and proceeded to open it once more. After your third attempt at opening the menu ended in failure, frustration set in along with genuine curiosity.

“Huh, the menu isn’t opening at all...Maybe I should try calling a GM?” You mumbled to yourself, immediately setting up a call to any GM and yet like your efforts to open the menu, nothing happened.

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t just some new updates to the game like you initially thought.

“Please forgive this ignorant one for I have no answer or knowledge to this GM or menu which you speak of” Albedo’s voice broke you out of your train of thought, your attention once again settling on the voluptuous beauty.

“If you allow me to correct this mistake, I will be forever grateful!”

.

.

.

.

.

Just what the hell had you gotten yourself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Luci Fiel the Fallen One_ **

_The most powerful being to have ever graced the world of YGDRASSIL and certainly the strongest of the Supreme Beings. Despite her unrivalled strength, Lucifiel had no wish nor did she ever try to seize control of Nazarick, content to be the second-in-command to the Guild Leader, **Momonga**. Her fighting prowess has earned her the moniker, “ **The Harbinger of Death** ” for when she enters a battle, it is guaranteed that death will always follow. As if she were Death’s mistress and it her loyal servant, eager to impose her will on those who dared to oppose her. Should one ever gain her ire, death would be a gift and a mercy they would beg for. The anger of a dragon, especially the sole Fell Dragon is one that cannot be appeased easily and without sacrifice. Even the mention of the Supreme One’s name has brought her enemies to their knees, for what chance do they have at defeating death incarnate?_

_Like that of **Peroroncino** and  **Bukubukuchagama** , Lucifiel’s older brother is the “ **Trickster Lord** ” himself,  **Luci Fer**. While the two may share blood, they are as different as night and day. Whereas LuciFer reveled in causing chaos and discord among enemies and allies alike, Lucifiel reserved her wrath solely for her foes. It was due to this that her relationships with the other Supreme Beings were close-knit unlike that of her brother whose relationships with most of the others are strained. Just as she is known for her prowess in the battlefield, she is also known for her unwavering kindness and loyalty towards those she deems worthy._

_While her power is unmatched, it is her kindness and loyalty which has won the hearts of her fellow Supreme Beings and the other residents of the Great Tomb of Nazarick._

**Omnibus of the Supreme Beings Vol. 1**

**Chapter 13**

**Page 444**

* * *

 “Maybe I’m the one who needs to get some rest instead of Momo-chan...” You muttered lowly to yourself, absentmindedly holding your face and taking no notice of the silver scales that encompassed the sides of your cheeks and travelled downwards below your neck.

How could you when you were still in denial about the seemingly impossible truth that you currently faced?

Despite not telling them outright of the turbulent thoughts and feelings that filled you at the moment, your loyal subjects could clearly feel the tension and anxiety you currently felt. The thrashing silver dragon tail being a clear sign of their mistress’ distress.

“ _I can’t log out, call a GM, or even access my console...So what the hell can I do?!_ ”

Golden reptilian eyes surveyed the previously non-sentient NPCs before stopping on the sole male inside the throne room. If this wasn’t an update like you’d assumed it was then would all the NPCs within Nazarick still take any of your orders? Well, only one way to find out.

“Sebas and Pleiades...Approach the throne”

“Yes!”

They responded as one before rising to their feet and approaching the obsidian throne with precise steps, stopping at the foot before bending the knee and lowering their heads to the floor once more.

The fact that they still took your orders meant that you didn’t need to input commands in a keyboard, that it wasn’t merely who could talk, and that they all had some semblance of loyalty towards you despite their apparent sentience.

Additionally, despite how technologically advanced it was, YGGDRASIL had not reached the point where one could actually feel the virtual world itself. Merely being able to make expressions, open your mouth as you spoke, and even felt various sensations such as your internal heat due to your draconic avatar spoke volumes of exactly the kind of situation you were in.

“ _I feel like one of those shounen protagonists in those old anime where they get stuck in a video game._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Does this mean I’m going to get my own harem?”_

The thought of being the love interest of several attractive men would have sent your younger weeaboo self into a frenzy. As an adult who was LITERALLY trapped inside a virtual world with seemingly no way to get back to the “real” world, you had more important things to worry about than amassing a reverse harem of handsome men to love and pamper you.

Although that rather childish thought didn’t fail to send your heart into overdrive seeing as you’d never even been in a relationship before...or at least a relationship with a man who wasn’t made of pixels and trapped in the virtual world.

Realizing that you’d once again fallen prey to your own thoughts, you shook your head and filed “reverse harems” for much MUCH later within your mind. There were more pressing matters that you needed to attend to, such as the silent but eager servants(?) of yours.

Unlike Momonga or Punitto Moe, your strength didn’t lie in strategy although that didn’t mean you were lacking when it came to the art of war. You could handle yourself just fine in a battle, but your way was mostly direct and straightforward because you knew that nothing the enemy could do would deter you from handing them a crushing defeat.

“ _What would Momo-chan do first in this situation?_ ”

In an unknown situation the first thing anyone should do is...look for clues!

“Sebas, take a small squadron of wyvern riders and exit the tomb to survey the surrounding area which Nazarick is currently in. Should you encounter any sentient creatures, interact peacefully with them and try to learn about the area we are in through them. Avoid unnecessary combat and should there be any hostiles, capture them but make sure no lasting or critical damage is placed on them. On the chance that they are more powerful than you, flee the premises immediately and come back here and report to me your findings”

Would the head butler even understand your orders? The orders you gave to him and the maids earlier had been simple and direct, but would he be able to take specific orders like these?

“Understood, Lucifiel-sama. I will do so immediately”

The earnest and sincere expression on the other dragonoid’s face banished much of the lingering doubt on whether or not the NPCs truly had gained sentience. He looked too real to merely be a construct of human ingenuity, too alive to just be a being made of one’s and zeroes.

“Pleiades, head to the Ninth Floor and defend it against any invaders”

“Understood, my lady!”

However, with sentience also came the free will to not follow your commands and perhaps even abandon you. Up to what extent were the former NPCs loyal to you? Were all of them even loyal to you like within the game? Or is it just a select few?

Thinking of even the creations which you and your former friends and guildmates leaving you to rot alone in this lonely tomb made you see red for a second. Your body temperature heating up once more and yet you were not bothered a single bit by the rapid fluctuations in your body heat. Your hold on the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown tightened, the aura of the tormented spirits contained within the gems of power wrapped and coiled around your hand.

What did a person need to secure the loyalty of others?

**Power**

Something which you had always been in abundance of since the early days of YGGDRASIL.

Even if the NPCs within the tomb were programmed to be loyal to you because of your status as a player, member of Ainz Ooal Gown, and one of their creators, how long will they be loyal to you?

Only with a show of absolute power would a person never lose faith and especially loyalty towards their leader. Although there were other ways to ensure their loyalty, there truly was nothing better than a display of ultimate strength to let your subordinates know that you were still capable of leading them.

The question is, did you still have all your power from the game? Your level was maxed out, your stats achieving past their limits, and an array of skills that would leave enemies dead and guild bases destroyed. Was there a chance that they might not have carried over to...wherever the hell this was?

A small voice in your head scoffed at the ludicrous thought of losing even a fraction of your power and you’d be lying if you said that some part of you didn’t believe that as well.

You could feel it deep within your...core? If you concentrated hard enough you could feel something warm pulsing within you and it certainly wasn’t your heart. There was a constant thrumming along with warmth.

“ _Now where can I test things out?_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

“To me, Demons of the Lemegeton!”

The golems which heeded your command were comprised of rare metals and yet their swiftness belied what their normally heavy bodies.

With the acceptance that perhaps you weren’t just in some kind of dream caused by the late-night snacks you normally partook in whenever it was a game night, you decided to continue to test out whether or not the virtual reality had actually become a reality. Additionally, if it meant that all the NPCs were still loyal to you even with their sentience, because abandonment and betrayal were your greatest fears on the chance that this really was your life now.

It was bad enough that your old friends and teammates had abandoned you already, but to be abandoned even by your combined creations? Thinking of withering away inside the great tomb in your lonesome made your internal core burn furiously, the sharpened claws making crescent-shaped indents upon your palm as your free hand tightened into a fist.

You would let the whole world  **BURN** first before that happened.

Dismissing the golems after ascertaining their loyalty, you gazed upon the rings of power which occupied all of your fingers, specifically the  _Ring of the Demon Lord_ , a one-of-a-kind item which you had won from World Tournament in YGGDRASSIL. The rewards of that particular tournament were decided by a mix of one’s ranking in the tournament and in the whole game itself. As the winner of that particular competition along with being the top player, your spoils were phenomenal.

That particular ring reflected all magic up to the 10th Tier being cast upon you. Additionally, it could also reflect one Super Tier spell per day, but it would need a full 24 hours to recharge so it would be unusable for that short duration of time. With you being practically impervious to all magic, coupled with your superior stats, and arsenal of devastating skills, it was no secret as to how you managed to be the top-ranked player in both the Asian and Global server. 

However, that didn’t mean your other rings were any less powerful. The  _Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown_  which sat idly on your right ring finger had the power to teleport its wearer to any named location within the tomb and allow one entry of the guild’s treasury room which housed most of its World Items.

Under the current circumstances, would it still carry all of its old effects? Whatever the results may be, you would never know unless you took a chance to test it.

You activated the ring and then came darkness which melted away into a whole different environment from the one you had previously been in. Golden eyes took note of the dark tunnel leading to a giant portcullis and right past that, bright artificial lights. The second thing your senses took note of was the scent of earth and grass just past the gate.

A triumphant fanged grin made its way to your face at the success of your small experiment so far. It was with great joy and excitement that you swiftly made your way towards the portcullis and to the area that lay after it. Even as your steps echoed or the torches flickered in the tunnel which casted a manner of shadows, you felt no fear like you normally would have had you been back in your own world.

For what could possibly scare you when your power had no match? Even with the miniscule chance that your full power might not have transferred over from the game, your very core was growling at you that the lasting you were was powerless.

As you reached the massive Coliseum, your grin from earlier curled into what could only be a rather sinister smirk and coupled with the almost glowing serpentine eyes, and massive draconic wings and slender tail situated on your back, you struck a rather imposing figure.

“I knew this would be a good place to test everything out. It just sucks though that we don’t have any of those fools who think they can invade MY tomb and get away with it~” Having actual players to be your guinea pigs would have made things all the more fun and interesting for you. Hearing the despair in their voices as they realize that they had no way of overcoming such an obstacle like you made their inevitable deaths at your hands more entertaining.

Oh my, you were getting quite ahead of yourself.

Before anything else you should probably assess the loyalty of the other Floor Guardians, specifically the twin dark elves who shared the area you were currently occupying.

The elf child’s arrival came not a moment too soon as a small figure leapt from a VIP box after letting out a shout. She descended from above and did a series of somersaults before landing gracefully upon the ground and smiling broadly while making a peace sign as if she hadn’t just leapt from six-stories high.

She was cute

“Aura”

Despite having a smile decorating your face and your voice laced with warmth, you did not let your guard down and allowed your skill [Enemy Scan] to do its job and found nothing.

“Welcome to the floor which we guard, Lady Lucifiel!” There was no hostility on the child’s face and her voice was filled with the same respect and reverence the other NPCs had towards him. However, hers seemed more...intimate somehow. Perhaps because Aura was still so young that she wasn’t as uptight as the others in that regard? Either way, it allowed you to become somewhat more at ease.

Had Aura shown any hostility towards you, you would have had no qualms about beating her into submission until she pledged her loyalty to you and only you. You were thankful though that there was no need to go to those lengths...for now.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Aura. Do excuse me as I’ll be intruding here for a short while”

“What’re you saying? You are now the Master of Nazarick, the Supreme Overlord, and the most powerful being in existence, right milady? There is no place you would visit where you would be intruding!”

“Mhmm...by the way, would you please come down here as well, Mare?”

Dragons were truly gifted in terms of their natural skills and abilities, seeing in the dark in long distances proved no difficulty to you as you spotted the male twin hiding within the shadows of the VIP box.

“Ehhh?! Jump down here already, Mare!”

“I-I can’t, onee-chan...”

Aura sighed audibly and scratched her head.

“Mare’s just scared, Lady Lucifiel. In no way is he trying to insult you”

You had been there when your once dear friend, Bukubukuchagama had created the dark elf twins and as such, knew first hand about the personalities she gave them.

“I know, Aura...I know”

The honeyed smile you bestowed upon the elf child lit up and only emphasized your already ethereal features. For any loyal servant of Nazarick, such a gift would be more than enough to rouse one into giving their all into serving you more efficiently all the while proclaiming their unwavering loyalty to you.

Her heterochromatic eyes shined with unabashed awe and reverence, any remaining doubts of her loyalty completely flying out of the window. Turning back to her brother once more, Aura continued coaxing  ~~threatening~~  the poor boy show himself.

When he did finally get down and in front of you, Mare almost seemed to cower under your gaze as if waiting for a verbal tongue lashing from you for having kept you waiting. Whereas his older twin sister stood proudly beside him, emphasizing their differences in personality despite the facial features they shared.

“I-I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, Lucifiel-sama...”

While you had no qualms about using brute force to quiet any disloyalty towards you, it was the last thing you wanted to use on those who obviously weren’t. It was only natural that as a good ruler that you show your subjects kindness and compassion when they especially needed it.

Both siblings seemed to tense up however, when you raised your hand and reached towards Mare yet both made no move to stop you or avoid. Instead, it was to their great surprise when you started petting the boy’s short blond locks as you smiled at him.

“It’s alright, Mare. No harm done”

While your words may not have much meaning or impact to you, the same could not be said for the twin elves. You small words and interactions with them thus far have shown a side which they’d only heard of in whispers from the other denizens of the tomb. Truly, your benevolence knew no bounds!

“Now, you both might be wondering what business I have down here. I need the both of you to help me with something”

Now that got their interest piqued. For what kind of reason would a Supreme Being like you require their help?

Their unaired question was soon answered when you lifted the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and unleashed one of its many powers.

“Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!”

The whipping winds caused by the summoning couldn’t even touch you as your passive elemental nullification skill made quick work of it.

Your plump lips stretched into a tender smile and yet your eyes told of a different story as the orbs of molten gold seemed to shine beneath the artificial lights and the fire wildly circulating within the coliseum because of the elementals’ presence. Any being that had half a brain would be able to feel even from a distance that you were a predator that was ready to pounce at any moment and whose attention on anyone would mean their certain doom.

“Let’s begin, shall we?”

* * *

 They were all being summoned into the Coliseum by a Supreme Being.

 **THAT** Supreme Being to be specific.

As one of Nazarick’s greatest minds and the defense leader should the tomb be invaded, Demiurge’s mind was running a mile per minute.

Never had any of their masters gathered the Floor Guardians in one area before so it was mind-boggling for the demon to say the least. Was there any trouble brewing perhaps? Did she wish to express her displeasure at their weaknesses and misgivings? They would be extremely lucky if that was all their mistress was going to do, because should this be the moment wherein she would finally leave them like the rest had...

No, he shouldn’t think like that.

The Lady Lucifiel was different from her fellow guild members, because she was as compassionate as she was powerful. When almost all the Supreme Beings had left and had not come back, it was she who stayed with them even when she clearly did not need them. For what use would a perfect being like her have for imperfect beings like them?

And yet, even though her worth and importance far outweighed theirs, she cherished and cared for them as if they were priceless treasures. For every one of them that was killed in battle, she would gloriously take revenge and show those sniveling insects the true meaning of despair and ruin.

The thought of being cared for and treasured so fiercely despite being a mere pebble in comparison to someone as great as her—Truly, they were blessed to have such a benevolent ruler.

Even if it would cost his own life, Demiurge would gladly do anything and everything she desired.

Should the world have to burn in order for her wishes to be carried out then so be it.

Nothing would ever be too great to give up if it all meant that it would put a smile on his goddess’ face.

For everything she has done so far for them, they who were unworthy of her, they would repay it back tenfold.

Had he been of the race of man, one might suspect that his blind devotion to the Supreme Being Lucifiel was something other than a follower’s reverence to their respective god.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparks of flame spread across the night sky, not unlike flower petals being scattered through the wind on a spring day. Just like those flowers however, they were gone almost as soon as they came just as the dark elf twins defeated your summoned fire elemental.

Truth be told, watching them battle it out sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins. The heat of battle which always sent your blood racing was a feeling you sorely missed, so the chance to truly test out your capabilities now that the reality you were currently inhabiting was real was a chance you’d be crazed to pass out.

To finally enter the battlefield and pit your strength and abilities against others who were almost of the same caliber as yourself...how you mourned the lack of truly worthy opponents to unleash your true strength on.

Despite your lamentations, you'd be lying if you stated that you didn't enjoy the thrill of the hunt. You were an apex predator at the top of the proverbial food chain and sometimes playing around with meek chattel who thought themselves above you before crushing their hopes in one fell swoop brought you so much satisfaction.

It's not that you were a sadist by nature or anything, but if there was one thing you hated it was herbivores who believed that it was acceptable to disrespect you in one way or another, whether it be an offense to you directly or indirectly. Out of respect for them however, you would give them a chance to prove themselves more than the insects you thought them to be before showing the sheer gap between their strength and yours.

What can you say? You were a bit of a vengeful bitch even before everyone started to leave YGGDRASIL and now that you were a living, breathing dragon you were quite sure that particular side of yours was only amplified.

Dragons were not forgiving creatures by nature after all.

Maybe you should have been more worried about how you were almost seamlessly integrating into your new draconic form and mindset, but ever since your reality somehow merged with that of the NPC’s it’s as if everything just...simply clicked into place.

Besides your the bloodlust, you were also filled with pride towards the twins. Much like a mother bird who saw her children take their first successful flight.

“You both did so well! In fact, why don’t you and Mare have something to drink? While your opponent wasn’t that difficult to deal with, you must be thirsty from the battle” Before the twin elves could voice anything, you’d already slipped your hands into your inventory to grab a pitcher.

* * *

 For being naught but mere creations of the Supreme Beings, constructs whose main reason for existence was to serve their masters, the way the Last Supreme Being treated them boggled their minds.

The Lady Lucifiel was  **TOO** kind, too open with her affections and apparent pride towards them and their display strength despite them knowing that it was mere child’s play compared to her feats.

Both Aura and Mare could only accept their Supreme Being’s graciousness, too afraid to refuse the draconic deity and cause her any displeasure. As the last of their many masters to stay with them, it was supposed to be they who should be serving and not the other way around.

They would be lying though if they stated that they didn’t like being fussed over by her. The motherly way she treated them was too great of a reward for them not to take advantage of.

“My, am I the first?” An almost sickly-sweet voice alerted the three occupants at the arrival of another entity.

One that Aura was sadly very familiar with.

And here she wanted to be able to spend time with Lady Lucifiel alone with Mare just longer. If only to be able to bask in the affection they all craved but were unworthy of asking for and which she so willingly gave them.

“My Lady!”

At the sight of their great ruler, the silver-haired vampire ran towards the winged woman and embraced her by the waist.

“And the one being who I cannot rule above!”

The true vampire was practically smothering their lady, something which the female dark elf twin took offense to.

“Shalltear, why don’t you just give it a rest? All of us already know that Lady Lucifiel is the most powerful being” Aura scowled at the undead being, hands resting upon her slender waist as she berated the other for her lack of manners.

Meanwhile, Mare merely stood and watched the brewing fight between the two females. Looking back and forth between them before resting upon the Supreme Being who simply observed with molten gold eyes full of mirth.

“What. A. Ruckus.”

Sounds of heavy footsteps echoed across the stadium as a light blue humanoid insect appeared. This was of course Cocytus who was none too happy about the way Aura and Shalltear bickered so unashamedly while their master was there.

“You. Two. Are. Playing. Around. Too. Much. In. Front. Of. Our. Mistress.”

With seemingly no intent on halting their foolishness, the insectoid released a burst of ice which spread across the ground and towards the females.

In that moment, pure unadulterated fear engulfed them.

Like that of a predator lying in wait for its prey to lower its guard, it pounced upon the unsuspecting guardians and had them kneeling and if not of their own strength, would have had them sprawled upon the ground. The sheer pressure was akin to that of a large wave washing over a miniscule sandcastle upon a beach, there was nothing they could do to resist its strength when their own power was naught but a drop in the ocean when compared to its source.

“Now, now, now. I believe that’s quite enough, both of you”

Though her peerlessly beautiful face held a smile, the ice contained within her voice would put even the freezing cold blizzards of Niflheim to shame.

Shalltear and Aura did not waste a single second after being reprimanded, “WE SINCERELY ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, LADY LUCIFIEL!!!”

Satisfied with their response, the immense pressure which held them all hostage disappeared and with it, the Supreme Being’s displeasure and doubts on their loyalty. At least for now.

With both vampire and dark elf tandem successfully placated, all that was left to do was wait for the remaining two guardians. Both of which who arrived just a moment after the whole debacle.

“I apologize for making you all wait, everyone”

* * *

 The moment he laid his bejeweled eyes upon her, the archdemon could swear that his shriveled black heart throbbed and squeezed almost painfully inside his chest.

There were no words to describe her glorious visage that would actually give her justice. Human nations would go to war in order to possess her, but Demiurge knew quite well that such an act as trying to possess a Supreme Being was folly of the highest caliber.

Rather, he could see  ** ~~HIS~~**  their mistress sitting upon a magnificent throne that was worthy of her as the ruins of the kingdoms forged by men lay smoldering at her feet. Countless bodies littering the ground as the last remnants of humanity lamented their greatest mistake, going against the will of the one they called the Fell Dragon. The mere sound of her mighty wingbeat being a last warning bell of the impending doom she will wrought upon those who are unfortunate enough to earn her ire.

Seas will turn into wastelands and the once lush earth shall become barren, humanity’s last hope snuffed out and the lamentations of their women will fill the air. The flames of Hel will raze the land to the ground and with it, only the smoldering embers remain.

The one to stand above the ashes of these inferior life forms was  _HER_.

How he wished to see her unleash her true form and the unimaginable power she contained within...

* * *

 Slicked back dark hair, pin-striped suit which clothed a tall and well-built form underneath, and a long tail covered in metal plates. This was Demiurge, the guardian of the 7th floor and Nazarick’s defense leader should it ever be invaded.

His overall appearance was...pleasing to you. Demiurge’s combined scent of smoke, leather, and something you were sure was his own unique masculine scent had your tail unconsciously wagging for some reason.

It would be a great shame however, if he were to try running off or going against your will. As happy as you were at the fact that all the NPCs were alive and that you weren’t truly alone anymore, such insolence cannot and WILL NOT be tolerated in your court for as long as you were the alpha here.

You will love and protect all the denizens of Nazarick with your life because they were  **YOURS** , but the price you asked of them was their utter and complete loyalty to you and only you.

Anything less than their complete allegiance would simply not do.

Accompanying him was the Guardian Overseer herself, Albedo and with their arrival the Floor Guardians were completed.

“Now, everyone. To our Supreme Ruler, the ritual of fidelity” The guardians kneeled one by one, an act that had you grinning like a wolf who’d caught the rabbit.

Maybe it was because they themselves affirmed their loyalty to you or because your new draconic self simply relished in having everyone else kneel before you, either way you were extremely pleased at the moment.

So much so that you took no notice of the tail which swung lazily in a seemingly content manner behind you. Silvery white scales glinted as they were bathed in the warm light of the torches which lit up the coliseum, seemingly shining as if they were truly freshly polished silver.

“Please raise your heads, everyone” Your voice was akin to an oasis in the middle of a desert, it soothed and inspired tranquility upon those who were blessed enough to come across it.

“Firstly, I’d like to thank all of you for answering my summons” With the confirmation that their loyalty lied with you, both your mind and heart was finally at ease.

“Your gratitude is wasted upon us, my lady. For we have all pledged ourselves to you, the last and most powerful of the Supreme Beings” chimed Albedo.

“Though you may find us lacking, rest assured that we will do our utmost best in order to live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who created us” Despite knowing that it was most likely an effect of his passive skill [ _Incantation of Influence_ ], Demiurge’s voice was rich and smooth like the finest chocolate as it caressed your particularly sensitive ears.

Had you still been naught but a human, you would have most likely swooned and fallen prey to the devil’s clutches. Not that you’d be complaining after reading the copious amounts of demon-human R-18 doujinshi’s back in your world—

Anyhow, you were getting quite off topic. Now was not the time to dig up your dark past when there were more important things to focus on.

“—vow this to you!”

There was nothing more you could ask of your guardians than what they were already freely giving you: Their loyalty.

That in itself brought you the greatest pleasure.

So much so that you couldn’t help yourself from swooping in on the unsuspecting group and sweeping them all into a large embrace. Due to your humanoid arms, you could only wrap the twins along with Shalltear in the middle, but thanks to your massive wings you easily brought the rest into it. Even Cocytus with his Herculean frame was dwarfed by the draconic wings which you could apparently enlarge at will.

“And I, as your master vow this to you and all those within Nazarick. Never shall you be abandoned by me. Never shall your cries be left unheard and forgotten. Only death can tear me away from you, but know that even death cannot take me silently and swiftly. Should I have to open the gates of hell itself to return to you all, know that I will do so again and again”

Aura revered you for your magnificence like the rest of the Supreme Beings, but it was this moment that made her see how you were so much more than all the others. While it would be impertinent of her to think that you  **LOVED** them, she could at least say that you cared for them enough to stay and that was all that mattered.

Mare knew you were a kind being, your recent interaction with him and his sister being a prime example of your benevolence but even he didn't expect for you to care SO SO MUCH. He knew that even if he spent his whole existence serving you to pay back your kindness to them, he would never be able to repay their debt. The elf boy will still gladly dedicate the rest of his existence to you.

Shalltear, despite the company of her vampire brides and other playthings or subordinates, she was lonely. Her Lord Peroroncino never returned and left her wondering if she did anything wrong to drive her creator away. As the last and mightiest of their gods, she threaded somewhat carefully around you. Afraid that she might end up driving you away, but your declaration washed those fears away. The true vampire would show you that they deserved to serve you.

Cocytus was aware of your power and knew that it was laughable to have guardians who were weaker than you. For how can a ruler rest easy when they were stronger than those tasked to protect them? You could find and or create beings stronger than them, but you still chose them instead of joining the other Supreme Beings. He will train until he becomes worthy of defending you.

Albedo could only internally weep in relief that despite the abandonment of her own creator and the rest of the 41, you were still left to rule over them. Because what use was a servant without someone to serve? Only their gods were worthy to lead Nazarick, they would accept no other. Even though Tabula Smaragdina was long gone, the succubus sent a small prayer to her lord creator and the other supreme beings to thank him for their mercy, Lucifiel.

Demiurge mentally purred in elation at your vow, relief and content flooding his body as he snuggled into your addictive warmth. He had already prepared several reasons and arguments why you had to stay or how they worthy to serve you. By the grace of the 41  it seemed that he didn't need to go those lengths. Even so, he will not stop and will continue proving to you that they were worthy. That HE was worthy of your grace.

None of the guardians had the heart to break away from you until you yourself reluctantly released them from your hold.


	6. Chapter 6

“Grasslands?”

“Affirmative, my lady. Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Additionally, there had been no buildings, humans, or monsters within a 1-kilometer radius” Reported the butler of steel.

“I see...So it seems that Nazarick has been transported to a completely unknown location for some reason. Thank you for your hard work, Sebas” With a smile that would put the shine of a thousand suns to shame directed at the fellow dragonoid, your face then turned pensive once more as you processed the somewhat alarming information.

There was a reason you were not the Guild Master despite your unmatched strength within the world of YGGDRASSIL.

Simply put, you were not a strategist.

Unlike your former guildmates, namely Momonga, Punitto Moe, and even Tabula Smaragdina, you weren’t a masterful tactician who thought at least five steps ahead of everyone else. While you could lead a party, you knew long ago that you simply didn’t have the patience nor great insight to formulate complicated plans and the like.

If anything, your main strategy in battles was to overwhelm the enemy with your might. A strategy which, in all honesty, was absolutely reckless and foolhardy if you weren’t as powerful as you are.

Simply put, you were the ultimate tank. A fact that your friends took advantage of whenever a battle was to take place and which you weren’t ashamed to admit.

“Albedo and Demiurge, seeing as both of you are Nazarick’s greatest minds, what do you suggest our next plan of action to be in the wake of our...current situation?” Crossing your arms, you sent an apologetic look at your subjects, “Sad to say, but I am not a perfect being and wholeheartedly admit that strategizing is not my forte. I’m more of a frontliner and a tank. Momo-chan would be best suited for strategizing instead...”

“Lady Lucifiel/My Lady!” Shouted all the floor guardians in horror and alarm.

“Please, do not downplay your worth like that! While it is true that Lord Momonga is unrivaled in his intellect and insight, you are not lesser than him because of it. May the other Supreme Beings forgive me, but I believe that what you think you lack is not a weakness at all. Rather, it is what sets you apart from the other masters. As you say, you may not be well versed in tactics, but you fully make up for it in not just strength. What you have...is an unwavering kindness and compassion for unworthy beings like us. When all had left, it is you who had stayed and offered us the chance to serve you until the end of time itself. Should I ever be given a choice in which master to choose...I would gladly and wholeheartedly choose you again and again” Demiurge’s right hand was held over his heart, clutching and wrinkling his suit.

Heat crawled up your face at the demon’s declaration, your pale luminescent skin acquiring a red hue as your tail twitched and seemed to wag from behind you. Now that was a response you weren’t expecting to get after just a seemingly harmless comment about your particular weakness in complex war tactics.

Was that one of his passive skills taking effect or was the heat finally getting to you?

Demiurge didn’t even have any shame as he smiled at you with his own wagging tail, as if he were some innocent and naive little puppy waiting for a treat or some pats from its master for being a good boy.

Not that he was anything but a good boy ever since you ended up here.

By Odin’s beard, Ulbert made him TOO perfect.

“T-Thank you, Demiurge. Your words bring me great joy and relief...” You would have probably shed a tear had you still been human, but dragons do not weep. “I will endeavor to be a ruler worthy of your loyalty and devotion. For only the greatest master deserves the greatest subjects”

“ **LUCIFIEL-SAMA/LADY LUCIFIEL!!!** ” Was the heartfelt cry of your dearest Floor Guardians.

* * *

 You. Are. A. Dragon.

A legitimate fire-breathing dragon.

A dragon wearing seemingly human skin.

A humanoid dragon who had a pair of BIG. DRAGON. WINGS.

A pair of wings which you, for some reason  ~~forgot about~~ , haven’t even tried out.

Until now.

It wasn’t your fault that you forgot that you could actually fly now thanks to the massive draconic wings which now sat upon your slender back. Sure, you could make them appear and or disappear through sheer will and may have forgotten about them for the past few days, but it surely wasn’t your fault!

Securing Nazarick was your first priority so you had to communicate and plan with the Floor Guardians, specifically Demiurge and Albedo on how best to protect the tomb from any potential danger. Your character build was that of a tank, best for frontlines and facing the enemy in a direct assault so sitting back on the sidelines to think up of strategies wasn’t something you were used to.

Now that all the plans are underway, you were finally given some well-deserved time of your own. Your head hurt from all that thinking and you weren’t really feeling up to some sparring or battle in general.

Of course, what better way to clear one’s head than a leisurely solo flight across the blue skies of Nazarick?

“Please wait, milady! Should you go alone then none of us can perish as lowly shields for you should anything happen” Came the highly logical reasoning of Narberal.

As much as you reveled in their utter devotion to you...it can honestly be a bit too much sometimes.

“It’s alright, Narberal. I’m not leaving the tomb or anything, but this is something I MUST do alone” You just wanted to try flying for once and not have any of them  ~~who practically worshipped the ground you walked on~~  to see you should you accidentally make a fool of yourself while making your first attempts at it

“Did you forget that I am the strongest being in the universe? Nothing and no one would dare lay a hand on me and live to tell the tale. Let them try and we’ll see what happens”

Seemingly taking your word for it, the ebony-haired maid nodded silently.

As much as you appreciated and loved the attention and devotion, there were moments when you felt as if they forgot that you weren’t just some pampered princess who had knights fight for her honor.

You were the damned  **FELL DRAGON**  for Odin’s sake!

Guild’s trembled at the sound of your name and Players would rather log out before you could reach them than face your wrath!

Perhaps you should find some way to showcase your powers and complete capability in protecting yourself one of these days...

* * *

 “Lady Lucifiel, you came here without any guards?”

“Mhmm...I wanted to be alone for this”

“...So that’s how it is...However, forgive my impertinence but I cannot allow you to go out without anyone accompanying you”

“If you’re really that adamant about this...join me then, Demiurge”

You...You wanted him to join you?

Alone?

Just the two of you?

“I am aware of my own capabilities in battle, but I wouldn’t be a good ruler if I simply dismissed the concerns of my people”

You were simply too kind and too compassionate that he felt terrible for imposing his selfishness upon you.

“Of all the people in Nazarick, I think of you as one of the most capable. Which is why I’m willing to entrust my wellbeing onto you for the meantime”

Had you been a holy angel, Demiurge was sure that he’d have turned to ashes by now because of your unfathomable generosity and goodness.

“T-Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness...”

Truly, he was no match for you.

* * *

 Unlike back in your home world where one could barely see any stars, the stars you were currently seeing seemed to be uncountable and the array of multi-colored galaxies and other heavenly bodies you only saw in pictures took your breath away.

It was in the sky that you found solace and freedom.

Flying above the clouds with just the moon and stars as your guide, you could see much of the world beneath you. With it came the acceptance that wherever you are, this was very much your new reality from now on.

You didn’t mind as long as you had Nazarick and everyone in it with you.

“The stars here are so bright...They’re like glittering jewels...” You whispered, entranced by the sights that you could never see in person until now.

“I believe that this new world shines so that my lady can adorn herself with its riches”

Was Demiurge...Was he suggesting...THAT?

“World domination?...That doesn’t sound bad at all”

With the current power you had...world domination wasn’t just some fantasy after all. Not to mention that you’d lose your mind if you were stuck inside the tomb for the rest of your life just being waited on hand and foot by everyone.

“Wonderful. I will immediately begin the necessary preparations for this campaign” The currently froggy-looking Demiurge clasped a hand to his heart as he bowed, “Rest assured, we the creations of the Supreme Beings will not stop until this world is within your grasp. Nothing and no one will prevent  ~~me~~  us from placing the crown of the world upon you, my lady.”

For it is her inherent  **RIGHT** to be given the respect, adoration, and worship of all beings that were below her magnificence. Was it not simple nature for those far beneath the Supreme Beings to show their utter allegiance and submission to them? Frankly speaking, those who refuse to give them their dues must be culled--

The jewel-eyed male did not finish his train of thought for how could he when the object of his  ~~affections~~  devotion pulled him into an embrace?

His words died in his throat as his mind sought to explain why the most divine being in existence saw fit to grace his unworthy self with such a gesture, whereas you were blissfully unaware of the guardian’s plight.

“As long as I have you and the others, nothing can ever stop me” You announced with neither a pause nor a stutter, “Your devotion is also what gives me strength.”

It was at that moment beneath the light of the moon and stars that the legacy of Ulbert Alain Odle knew the true purpose for his creation. 

Flying high up in the sky above the clouds and with only these heavenly bodies as witnesses, Demiurge allowed himself to be selfish for the time being.

You couldn’t help but smile as you felt him wrap his arms around your middle.

Yes.

As long as you had all of them by your side then taking over this new world would be nice.

* * *

 Enri Emmott was scared—No, she was absolutely terrified.

She was sure that neither she nor her little sister would live to see tomorrow once those knights got a hold of them. The least she could do was cover Nemu’s eyes before they met their inevitable end.

By some stroke of luck however, it never came.

Salvation came in the form of what could only be a goddess.

“I didn’t expect the local humans here to be so weak that they would fall for  ** _[Gorgon’s Gaze]_**  so easily like that” Her voice was like a bell, pleasant and soothing to the ears despite the clear disappointment in her tone.

Pure snow-white locks draped her gorgeous form and reached well below her knees. Glittering silver scales framed her cheeks and moved down upon her slender neck before disappearing beneath the silk of her bodice. Despite her clearly inhuman features including her tail and pointed ears, Enri would be lying if she said that this being was anything other than stunning.

Even with the feral grin currently occupying this goddess’ face, it did not diminish her beauty at all.

“Anyhow, I didn’t expect knights of all people to be targeting defenseless girls and children” Dark purple fire crackling with what seemed to be lightning floated above her open palm, “Let’s see how you fare against a real opponent. Shall we~?”

Whatever happens now, Enri owed her life to her.

“ ** _[Ignis]_** ”

* * *

 Blood and guts flew left and right as the Sunlight Scripture was mercilessly slaughtered like pigs. No matter what they did, they could barely even put a dent on the monster!

They who were initially the hunters were now the prey and there was nothing they could do about it.

“That’s enough, Draco Knight”

The armored reptilian beast stilled its rampage at the command of its master and lowered its head in submission.

Both villager and knights alike turned their heads towards the owner of the voice. Mouths gaped and eyes widened in shock at the sight of the draconic female and her companion who seemingly appeared in the sky all of a sudden.

“If you do not wish to be completely eradicated then I suggest that you leave.  **NOW** ”

Despite her flawless visage, her eyes were like molted gold as she glared at the terrified knights, “Tell your master who sent you back to them and should you bother this village again...” Cold, unadulterated fear gripped their minds and threatened to stop their hearts merely from how overwhelming it was.

“I will rain fire and blood upon your kingdom until nothing is left but the scorched earth from where it once stood”

The company of knights didn’t dare to pray at the face of their destruction.

Because they felt that they were already forsaken by their gods at the face of such an opponent.

* * *

 Thankfully  ~~Sadly~~ , they didn’t put up a single fight and immediately fled the scene with their tails between their legs. After their pitiful attempt of fighting your Mid-Tier summon, the most you’d have gotten out of them was some temporary amusement as they tried to fight for their lives.

Was this really all this new world had to offer you in terms of an opponent? Worthless cannon fodder who probably wouldn’t even be able to defeat a small goblin horde?

If this was truly the extent of its warriors then dominating this world would be easier and more boring than you thought.

“Let’s just go back, Yuri. I’m more tired from the effort of dealing with weaklings than the actual pitiful fight itself” You sighed and rubbed your temples in irritation, even your tail twitched aggravatedly from behind you.

Yuri Alpha nodded enthusiastically. “Milady is correct. Such disgraceful display is not worth your precious time.”

“At the very least, we got some information about this new world from the village chief so it’s not a total loss on our part”

While the world you all currently resided in had no name, the kingdoms of this world certainly did. This place for example, Carne Village, was under the Re-Estize Kingdom whose nearest city was called E-Rantel. There was also the kingdom’s neighbor and rival nation, the Baharuth Empire which they get into yearly skirmishes with. Additionally, there was the Slane Theocracy who bordered south of the previous countries.

From the name itself you knew that this Theocracy was going to be an annoying thorn on your side. Not because they were going to be difficult opponents or anything, but rather their mindless devotion to fake gods and that they were superior because of it.

  ~~For a single moment all the denizens of Nazarick simultaneously sneezed~~

Gazing upon the setting whose orange hues bathed the world, you kicked off the ground and opted to hover several feet in the air to be able to enjoy a better view of this new world.

It wasn’t long however before you heard the multitude of galloping hooves in the distance and with your superior eyesight, took note of another group of armed riders who seemed to have more promise than your previous opponents (if they could be called that).

“Yuri, tell the villagers to gather inside the chieftain’s house. Whereas he will be accompanying us to the square to receive these new...guests” Schooling your features into a calm and collected mask, you descended to the ground once more and folded back your wings and cast a glamour upon some of your more...draconic features to disguise them for the meantime.

Better not alarm these newcomers at the first meeting, right?

* * *

 Gazef was at his wit’s end.

These dogs of the Slane Theocracy or Baharuth Empire had decimated yet another innocent village and all for WHAT?!

Not to mention that because of those scheming nobles all he could take with him were 50 of his men and all because of their political games! If not for his loyalty to his king and love for his kingdom then he would have probably accepted the empire’s scouting attempts long ago.

As he and his knights approached Carne Village he breathed an internal sigh of relief at the sight of it still standing. This was a good sign already, but he needed to make sure first and foremost of the people’s safety.

Nearing the seemingly untouched village he was met with who he assumed to be the chief at the town square and two other odd figures beside him.

One was a maid? Judging by the puffy black and white dress along with the headband, she was undoubtedly a maid.

Even from his seated position upon his horse he could tell that the maid was a beautiful woman. One that most men would trip over trying to talk to.

However, it was her companion that caught his eyes and kept them all throughout.

Simply put, she was unlike any woman the head warrior had ever encountered in his life and he’d seen his fair share of beautiful maidens in his long life. Even the famed Golden Princess whom he saw regularly enough due to being her father’s sworn shield could not hold a candle to this devastatingly gorgeous creature.

Gazef knew that the moment those golden orbs gazed into his own, he would dream of no other.

“I am the Chief Royal Warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff”

[“Gazef Stronoff? I am Lucifiel A. Ooal-Gown. It is a pleasure to meet you”](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/183749409246/gazef-stronoff-i-am-lucifiel-a-ooal-gown-it-is)

A pleasure indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of stuff happened before I finally got to writing and even finishing this chapter tbh (；´∀｀)
> 
> The basic rundown is that I already wrote half of this chapter when I found a fic on ff(.)net where the author basically ripped off some parts of this story such as dialogue and even paragraphs and tried to pass it off as their own by only changing some parts minimally such as Lucifiel's name with the name of their character. A reader notified me on quotev that the thief also posted their fic there, not knowing that I posted this fic there too.
> 
> So long story short, I called them out on it and they had the gall to say that they didn't steal anything despite the fact that I have photo evidence comparing the part of my fic they plagiarized from and their "own" version. 
> 
> If any of you wanna see the evidence, you can check out my Tumblr or quotev (just search up "What's Mine Is Mine" and you'll see it posted in the fic itself). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter along with the couple of extra goodies at the end (・ω<)  
> Be sure to leave a comment too, because your comments give me strength and motivation ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ

Gazef Stronoff was interesting...for a human at least.

For one, he was noticeably stronger than everyone you’d come across so far.

No, he still couldn’t hold a candle to any of your beloved Floor Guardians, but compared to the other inhabitants of this new world, he was leaps and bounds ahead of them.

Not to mention that he was easy on the eyes.

In a ruggedly handsome sense that is.

Hair the color of melted dark chocolate sat atop his head and cradled the sides of his face, leading down to his sculpted jaw and strong chin. His face seemed to be cut from marble. All sharp planes with not a single ounce of fat or softness on them.

He was every little girl’s dream knight who would sweep them off their feet and whisk them away from their dragon-guarded castle and into their happily ever after.

Sadly however, you weren’t the princess.

You ARE the dragon.

And the castle ~~Nazarick~~ was the one guarding you.

Although that didn’t mean you couldn’t have even just a little bit of fun.

Just think, the highest knight of a human kingdom fraternizing with the big bad dragon who wanted to take over the world? Forsaking his king, his people, and humanity itself to offer his allegiance to the one who was destined to rule over all?

Your golden eyes seemed to glint like actual gold beneath the light of the setting sun as you licked your lips, the nature of your thoughts bleeding through your actions with how pleased you seemed to be with yourself.

World domination felt ever so sweeter as the plans to get there unfolded right before you as if they were objectives and choices in a typical JRPG.

Whatever or whoever stood in your way, nothing will stop you from taking anything and everything you wanted.

* * *

 

“Lady Gown, I’d like to hire you if possible. I will be sure to reward you with whatever you see fit as long as it is within my capabilities—”

Seeing Gazef’s pleading face almost made a smirk curl upon your beautiful visage, but luckily you caught yourself before you gave away your true feelings.

“Spare me your pleas, Sir Stronoff. I have already placed this village upon my protection. No further harm will ever come to its villagers” You placed a hand upon your chest where your heart lied beneath, “You need not hire me to dispose of the vermin who decided to cowardly attack villages just to lure and trap you.”

“I will be more than happy to assist you...free of charge~” The cheeky smile you bestowed upon him could and would send the weakest of men to their knees.

With a tinge of red marring his cheeks, the seasoned warrior nodded and took your delicate hands, cradling them with his own larger and sturdy ones as he gazed into your eyes with earnest gratitude. “Then, I will have nothing to worry about. Once all of this is done, I swear upon my honor to repay this debt to you in full”

Being around your beloved Floor Guardians and loyal denizens of Nazarick had already desensitized you to beauty. As such, you shouldn’t have been as affected as you were when Gazef took your hands into his. He showed no restraint, no hesitance when he decided to touch you and as he looked straight into your eyes, there was neither fear nor submissiveness.

Gazef looked at you as if you were an equal.

He did not place you upon an unreachable pedestal like everyone else. Granted, he didn’t know of your true nature.

However, you didn’t need to show your true form to the villagers of Carne for them to know that you were leagues above their reach.

What made this man so different from all the others?

Why had he not cowered nor revered you yet?

So many questions, but with not a single answer.

Even if your next battle may not satisfy you in the least, perhaps decoding the mystery that is Gazef Stronoff might give some semblance of satisfaction.

Besides, you’re sure that the Re-Estize kingdom wouldn’t mind if you were to take the knight captain.

What you wanted you would take without any hesitation.

And right now?

You wanted this man.

“Believe me, Sir Stronoff. It is my **_pleasure_** ~”

* * *

 

There were times when you could be as patient and merciful as the Virgin Mary herself, but more often than not you were as ruthless and unforgiving as the devil himself.

But then again wasn’t your name just an allusion to the Prince of Darkness?

The moment you stepped foot on the battlefield you might as well have been the God of Death himself.

“W-What is this...?”

“I...I can’t breathe!!!”

“We’re all gonna DIE”

You were torn between bemusement and dissatisfaction as they fell on their knees before you. On one hand they were at their proper place, groveling at your feet but on the other hand you still hadn’t gotten a single satisfactory fight and it was starting to get on your nerves.

And to think that you’d only just activated your passive skill **[Apex Predator]** so as to...properly prepare them to face you.

With the will to stand up and fight seemingly having left most of them, one of the mages clasped his hands together and started to pray fervently “O six gods whom reside in paradise...”

And yet none of their gods would heed their prayers.

Not a single one of their all-powerful deities could even place a scratch upon your scales.

Their commander however seemed to be made of stronger material as he tried in vain to issue orders despite his inability to get up off the ground. “What are you whelps doing?! Destroy them! In the name of the Six Gods we must fulfill our mission!!!” Nigun was practically frothing at the mouth at this point.

“Oh dear, we’ve only just arrived and the enemy’s morale has already plummeted?” You acted surprised for the sake of appearances in front of Gazef and his subordinates. Now was not the time for them to see your true colors after all. “It seems like my help wasn’t needed in the first place, Sir Stronoff. Why, I daresay that your mere presence as an astounding warrior is simply too much for them”

Although bewildered at the turn of events, the brunette chuckled heartily, something which you felt easily as you sat upon his horse in front of him, his arms caging your more petite build.

“You give me too much credit, Lady Gown. I believe that it is your dazzling radiance that put these men to their knees”

And for good reason too.

The Head Warrior wasn’t really someone who focused too much looks whether it be others looks or his own. However, he’d be the biggest village idiot in the realm if he didn’t acknowledge the fact that you were an otherworldly beauty. One that has not been seen since...he didn’t know how long.

While the both of you seemed to be off in your own little world, the Vice-Captain of Gazef’s unit was conflicted. On one hand they were currently on the battlefield and the last thing anyone should be doing was flirting. On the other hand, this was the first time he’d ever seen his workaholic captain ever show even a modicum of interest in the opposite sex.

 _“I’ll support you in any of your endeavors captain, but could you save that for when we’re out of the battle zone?!?!”_ Despite this train of thought, he also couldn’t help but lament the fact that of all the women the head warrior would be attracted to it had to be the most beautiful one out there.

 _“Captain, you traitor!”_ Was the shared thought of the rest of his subordinates.

* * *

 

“I guess this is where we must go our separate ways, Sir Stronoff” You gazed up at the man seated atop his horse from beneath gently curled lashes. “Admittedly, I enjoyed my time with you. However short it may be” Truth be told, being able to speak to someone who didn’t revere you as some kind of untouchable goddess was a breath of fresh air.

Not to mention his subtle advances were quite endearing...

“I feel the same way, but duty calls and I must answer as the kingdom’s Head Warrior, but...” Sliding down from his saddle, the brunette bent a knee and grasped your hand. “Should you ever visit the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom, I would be more than happy to personally accompany and give you a tour, milady” His lips left a lingering warmth upon the skin of your hand as he pulled away.

The picture you two made looked like It came straight out of a tapestry: of a knight who was about to part with his lady due to circumstances and shared one last loving look before he left.

Gazef’s troop had seen their captain act in a manner so unlike his usual self within the span of a few hours that they all finally started believing this was in fact a reality and not some sort of fever dream.

Let it be known that despite the Head Warrior’s little to no interaction with the fairer sex, he was just as adept with flirting as he was with the sword.

Internally they all lamented just how leagues ahead of them he was in every aspect.

It was totally unfair.

Yuri Alpha on the other hand hid her thoughts beneath an impassive mask.

HOW DARE A MERE HUMAN INTERACT WITH YOU SO CASUALLY AND INTIMATELY?!?!

EVEN THOSE PEASANTS WHO CALLED CARNE VILLAGE THEIR HOME GAVE YOU THE RESPECT YOU DESERVED AND DIDN’T HAVE THE GALL TO TREAT YOU LIKE THIS HEAD WARRIOR DID

LORD DEMIURGE NEEDED TO BE INFORMED OF THIS INJUSTICE IMMEDIATELY!!!

If there’s anyone who was worthy of your attentions, then certainly it would be one of their own, a Floor Guardian to be exact. Additionally, judging from your own interactions…you seemed to hold the archdevil in high regard.

In Yuri’s heart of hearts however, she knew that only a fellow Supreme Being could ever completely satisfy you and that they who were mere creations of the Supreme Beings were fools for even considering becoming your consort.

If only one other Supreme Being stayed…someone like Lord Momonga perhaps?

The combat maid internally apologized for being as inadequate as they are, but if you would have them then they will endeavor to serve you to the best of their abilities!

* * *

 

It was warm.

Then the warmth started to get stifling.

What started as a comforting warmth quickly rose in temperature until he was sure that he was practically boiling alive.

Bright flames danced across his sight and licked at his skin.

He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

It wasn’t until the heat felt as if they were practically even burning his soul until not even ashes were left that it stopped.

He woke up in a cold sweat and sat up.

Running an unblemished but firm hand across his hair, he breathed deeply and tried to catch his breath.

His eyes darted around and took in all the sites of his current location. The man noted the plush bed decorated with countless priceless ornaments and seemed built from other invaluable materials.

“W-Where…?”

The gentle rays of the moon filtered through the windows, illuminating the otherwise dark grand suite. Its single occupant was hunched over, checking over his hands and other body parts with rapt attention. He seemed to have not found what he was looking for and lied back down in defeat.

“Was it all just…a dream?” Flashes of his last memories appeared in his mind and with it came the unbearable pain he experienced before finally ‘waking up’. “A nightmare’s more like it” The young man sighed heavily, haphazardly throwing off the silken sheets that once cocooned him in a comforting warmth but now seemed to surround him in a stifling heat.

After shrugging on a loose robe he made his way to the large balcony within his room.

He stared at the glowing lights of the still bustling city, remembering a pair of otherworldly eyes that could put any jewel, fire, or even light itself to shame.

Most importantly however, he remembered the owner of those orbs…

* * *

 

**_OMAKE#1: ISEKAI QUINTET?!_ **

You had already experienced being thrown into a different world once and had accepted the fact that the reality you once knew was no longer the one you resided in.

The last thing you expected however, was to be thrown into another world altogether and be expected to adjust yet again.

Didn’t you just arrive at in that New World somewhat recently?! Seriously, who the hell was in charge of these trips to other worlds?! Whoever was in charge they really needed to be fired, because what kind of person or being with common sense throws an isekai protagonist to yet another world when they haven’t finished their mission in their first otherworld?!

Judging by the current landscape, you were in…an empty school field?

Wait a damn minute.

Did…did you just return to your old world?

And in a damned high school field of all places?

But something about this place didn’t feel right. Although it looked like you were at just any high school in Japan there was just about this place that made your instincts go haywire.

“We’re not at Nazarick anymore…aren’t we, Victim?” You weren’t asking, but rather fishing for reaffirmation from the squishy pink fetal angel within your arms.

“ **ydalim ,yas uoy sa si tI** ”

With a loud sigh, you opted to explore the school building itself in search of answers or even just clues of your purpose here. Perhaps you should have been more cautious or even paranoid considering that you yet again thrown in a new environment, but you were confident about your skills to defend yourself and Victim.

While the angel would have been honored to give his life for you, he was currently the only one you had.

If you lost Victim right now…

Whatever world this is…

**It would know your wrath**

Because what use was there for a world that decided to take something of yours without your permission? All it would be good for was a testing field for your skills.

Luckily for ~~everyone~~ you, there were no traps lying in wait nor were there any fools stupid enough to pick a fight with you throughout your exploration. It wasn’t until you reached the 2nd floor of what seemed to be a normal school building that you began to hear voices coming from one of the classrooms.

Specifically, the one labelled Class 2.

“Perhaps we may not be as alone as we thought, Victim. Shall we then?” A small smirk stretched across your full lips, excitement quickly building up internally at what possibly waited for you inside that classroom.

“ **ydalim ,lliw ruoy yB** ” Although Victim only spoke Enochian, the meaning of his words could always be understood.

With that, you moved forward and fearlessly opened the doors. Unafraid of whatever and whoever it contained. You feared nothing, because what was there to fear when you were the most powerful being in existence?

However, nothing could ever prepare you from what awaited beyond those doors.

The sable robe, bones seemingly made of pure ivory and yet were stronger than even adamantite, and the unholy red fire that served as his eyes. You could swear that your breath was caught in your throat as you stared with your jaw dropped at who was undoubtedly Momonga in the flesh—Uhhh…bone.

“Mo…Momo-chan?”

* * *

 

**_OMAKE#2 LOST AND FOUND_ **

_“You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you...”_

Words failed him.

The Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a position he’d only come into terms with recently, was at a loss for words. For the existence that stood in front of him was one he believed to have been lost forever.

Divine-class Daedric armor covered the being from head to toe, concealing their wearer’s identity, but the elder lich need not see what lied beneath the armor. Rather, the pair of golden orbs that shone fiercely like molten jewels within the darkness was more than enough to let him know their identity.

Had he still been capable of crying, a torrent of tears would have burst forth by now at the knowledge that no, he wasn’t alone after all in this strange new world.

How long had he been looking for any of his former comrades in this new world? How many lives had he sacrificed in order to make a name for himself so that they’d find their way back to the Great Tomb of Nazarick?

That…they’d find their way back to him.

Once upon a time, he had been a mere man named Suzuki Satoru who played a game with his dearest friends.

That man was shoved into the deepest corner of his mind ever since he arrived in this new world, because if he allowed Suzuki to see the atrocities he’d done for only the small hope of reuniting with his once precious people then he’d have probably killed himself already.

But right now…he wasn’t the almighty Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Nor was he Guild Leader Momonga.

At this very moment he was just Suzuki Satoru.

He was just a man seeing the woman he loved after being separated from her for so long.

Suzuki forgot all the rules of propriety he had instilled into himself, forgot the bearing of a king which he always had to uphold, and even forgotten that he had an audience.

None of that mattered when you were FINALLY right here in front of him.

Maybe the stress of running both the tomb and a kingdom while also dealing with other nations had finally taken its toll on him, but frankly he didn’t care. Not when he could once again hold and feel you against him despite the armor you wore.

He had lost you, but he had found you once again and that was all that mattered.

He’ll never lose you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think of the omake's? Want a continuation of them at the end of each chapter? Or do you have any other ideas for omake's? Feel free to comment your thoughts fam ☆=(ゝω･)/

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/post/613907982130069504/updated-commission-info)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
